


Things We Didn't Tell You...

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Hiding your relationship with Sirius from your brother Remus was a bad idea from day one. Now he's finding out that and other secrets that the two of you have kept. Set during the first war.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

_She’s off-limits! It's too dangerous._

Sirius’ eyes snapped open as Remus’ words echoed in his head. He knew that hiding his relationship with you from his friend was wrong. Remus would be furious when he found out. If he tried to kill him, Sirius wouldn’t be surprised! You were the younger sister that Remus swore to protect. Now here you were fooling around with one of his brother’s best friends. 

_It's because of your reputation._

Sirius thought calmly. He knew that fact perfectly well. Had it been James or Peter that wanted to be your lover, Remus may have been a bit more accepting. Sirius, no matter how much Remus cared for him, never would have gotten his friend’s approval. He was too wild, a womanizer, and too involved with the order. Sirius understood. Had the roles been reversed and he was in Remus’ shoes; Sirius would have said a big hell no but that thought alone didn’t stop him from falling in love with you. 

All it took was one look from your beautiful green eyes and Sirius was hooked. He would have done anything that you asked. Roll around in a puddle of mud? Spoil you senseless? Whatever you asked was yours. That was what led to the current predicament. The two of you had been in a secret relationship for over 2 years. Both of you decided that it was best to just act as friends around the people that you cared about the most. 

“Thinking about tomorrow?” 

You asked, tiredly. You had woken up a few moments ago and noticed Sirius looking at the ceiling with that look. You had seen that dark expression on his face too many times in the past year. 

“How could I not be? We are literally about to get our asses handed to us.”

You slowly sat up and laid your head on his shoulder. He wasn’t joking in the slightest and you knew it. You would have killed for one of his jokes at the moment. 

“Maybe Remus will take it okay? He could have just been giving the ceremonial overprotective brother speech to scare any man from wanting me.” 

Sirius chuckled. 

“Didn’t work well, did it?”

You were relieved when Sirius smiled. He was right. It didn’t work in the slightest! Maybe, in ways, Remus’ actions drove you into Sirius’ waiting arms. 

“Not really. There’s no way we can hide it anymore though. I am sick of hiding too.” 

You said, sadly. 2 years of hiding had been exhausting! You hated having to “keep up appearances.” Sirius had to flirt with any woman he could find so Remus and the others wouldn’t grow suspicious. He couldn’t go from man whore to totally disinterested in the female race altogether. 

Your eyes froze on the baby blanket at the foot of the bed. That was the other reason that Sirius and yourself couldn‘t hide any longer. Your 9-month-old daughter Demelza lay sleeping peacefully a few feet away. 

None of your friends even knew of her existence. You had expertly hidden your pregnancy the whole time. No one seemed to have the foggiest idea of what was going on underneath your dresses. 

Sirius had been in Ireland keeping an eye on some death eater activity when you found out about your condition. You had conned the others into thinking that you were going to France when in fact you were going to Ireland. Sure, it probably wouldn't have made more sense to come clean once you found out that you were pregnant but the two of you were so freaked out...telling didn’t happen. 

When Sirius received the letter to come back to London the week before it was time to face the fact that it was time to face the music. There would be no way that you could show back up to London with a baby who looked extraordinarily like her father with little to no explanation. Remus was too smart for his own good and would put 2 and 2 together within seconds. 

“I’ve been sick of hiding for a long time.” 

Sirius replied. He was silent for a few moments before taking your hand in his. 

“I’m not scared of facing your brother. What bothers me is the fact that I have essentially been lying to him for two years.” 

You slowly looked up from your place on his shoulder. 

“I have too. Look, we did what we did because we both know that Remus would have flipped.” 

“It's not like he can stop us from being together now.” 

Sirius whispered. Mentally, he thanked Demelza for showing up when she did. Never in a million years did he plan on having a child but when you told him that you were pregnant...nothing else mattered. All Sirius cared about at that point was keeping you healthy and safe. 

Yes, it would have been nice to have the support of his friends (especially James) at that particular point in his life. There had been many nights that Sirius and yourself sat outside of Demelza’s nursery at 3 am waiting for the baby to scream herself to sleep. The two of you had done everything to make the baby sleepy and nothing worked. 

_“Is she ever going to stop crying?”_

_Sirius muttered peaking through the cracked door to see his very angry daughter, not the least bit interested in sleeping. Instead, she was sitting up, rearranging how everything was in her crib. She was being a bit more dramatic than necessary._

_“I don’t know what else to do. We’ve fed her like every 30 minutes for the past two hours. We’ve changed her. Now she is in there throwing a hissy fit like her father.”_

_Sirius gave you a scowl._

_“Now we know why we have had to change her so much. We are never going to sleep again, are we?”_

_You sighed and put your head against the door._

_“I don’t think so. Too bad we can’t bribe her yet.”_

_Sirius chuckled, wishing that he could get Lily over. She was great with kids. Of all people, she could figure out what the problem was._

_“Already tried.”_

_He confessed._

_“She doesn't seem to be the least bit interested.”_

Sirius smiled at the memory. Luckily, both of you had gotten a lot better with getting Demelza to sleep when she didn’t want to. 

“We should try to get some sleep. 6 am comes early.” 

The morning did in fact come earlier than expected. Sirius and yourself stood outside of James and Lily’s house looking at the door like two naughty children. Sirius motioned to the door while adjusting Demelza in his arms.

“Well...what are we waiting for?”

You blinked, giving him the sassiest expression ever. It didn’t matter that the situation was so grave; Sirius still thought that expression was the cutest thing ever. He had already seen Demelza give him that expression far too many times. 

“So, that is where she gets that look.” 

You smiled and finally knocked on the door. 

“Out of the frying pan and into the fire.” 

Sirius’ amused expression quickly vanished and the dark one returned. 

The moment the door opened, James stood on the other side. His face went from joy to see his best friend to sheer confusion. 

“Uh, have I missed something?”

Sirius nodded. 

“It's what you are thinking.” 

Sirius said, softly. James looked between the two of you a couple of times. He clearly had no idea what to say. James had been looking forward to Sirius coming back to London for some time. Now here he stood with Remus Lupin’s sister and a baby. 

“Whoa. I was totally not expecting this. She looks just like you, mate.” 

That was all that Sirius needed to hear to know that James wasn’t mad. In fact, he looked down right giddy. This was the last thing that James had expected! He had expected Sirius to just be the fun godfather that had no interest in children of his own. Now here he stood holding a baby.

“Harry will have a little friend. Think about a few years from now when school time comes…”

Sirius smiled. 

“Poor Minnie is going to cry. There are two more of us.” 

James turned his attention to you. 

“Off to France, huh? That was clever and sneaky. I am impressed. I knew that you were more than just some bookworm.” 

You couldn’t help but smile at that. Being more than a bookworm was always a joke that James lovingly made in your direction. 

“I can be sneaky.” 

You said with a smile.  
“Is Remus here?” 

You asked. James' amused expression vanished. He knew that the two of you would have to face Remus and it probably wasn’t going to be pretty. Remus was in a mood from the full moon anyway now he was about to find out that his best friend and sister ran off and had a baby. 

James had a good idea about how nervous you had to be. From the time that James met you, you had always been your brother’s pet. If someone messed with you, they had to deal with Remus and of course the rest of his friends. You were the same way about your brother in turn. James and Sirius always accredited your overprotective mothering to Remus’ furry little problem. 

“He is. I’ll play middle man.” 

James said with a smile.

The walk into the dining room seemed to take forever. James glanced at the two of you. It didn’t take him being Sirius’ best friend to know that he was nervous. The smooth cocky demeanor that Sirius normally possessed was nowhere to be found. 

James stepped into the dining room first. Remus was busy reading a book. He didn’t even notice his friend's absence. It was Lily, who was holding Harry, that looked up. 

“What took so long? Where is Sirius?”

James faked a smile as Remus looked up. His friend looked extremely tired but curious as to what was going on. 

“So...I want you all to keep an open mind about what you are about to see.” 

“I don’t like conversations that start this way.”

Remus said warily. James nodded as he reached behind him and opened the door. 

The moment that Sirius and yourself stepped in, both Lily and Remus’ mouths dropped. Both looked between the two of you as they clearly put everything together. 

“What’s going on here?”

Remus asked. His voice was already beginning to tremble. You stepped forward shutting Sirius off from being able to start talking. 

“It's what it looks like, Remus.”  
Your brother ran a hand over his face. He was getting angrier by the second and you could see it. You could also see that he was ill. 

It's too close to the moon.

You thought as he stood. 

“How long has this been going on?” 

Sirius wrapped his free arm around your waist to hold you against him. 

“Two years.” 

You said, calmly. 

Remus meanwhile, was a stone short of going into a tizzy. He had specifically told Sirius that you were off-limits. You were too young to be in a committed relationship and Sirius had no idea what a committed relationship was. 

Now here the two of you stood saying that there had been some ultra-secret two-year relationship that resulted in a niece that Remus had no idea of. 

“You’re telling me that the two of you have been in a relationship and have a baby? Was it too hard for the two of you to send a letter? Talk to me in person? Sirius, this is the most backhanded lowly thing that you could have…”

You quickly stepped in. 

“Remus don’t say something that you will regret later.” 

You tried to keep your voice calm and even. Yelling at Remus when he was in this state would get no one anywhere. 

“I won’t regret this…” 

Remus started. Sirius, meanwhile, noticed how shaky his friend was. 

“Remus, you should sit…”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” 

Remus yelled. Sirius raised an eyebrow. This was probably the angriest that he had ever seen Remus Lupin. The voice of reason was now the one that was ready to kick ass.

“Do you have to have every woman, Sirius? When are you going to start having an affair with someone else or have you already gotten bored with Y/n?” 

“Stop it!” 

Sirius snapped. Remus didn’t back down. Remus knew that he needed to calm down but he couldn't. His eyes went to his niece. The little girl had Sirius’ shirt clasped in one pudgy fist. Her grey eyes were watching her uncle’s every move. 

“I’ve got to get out of here!” 

Remus snapped as he turned and walked out of the opposite door with a huff. James took a deep breath. 

“And there we have it.” 

He turned his attention to Sirius who was looking gloomily at the place where Remus stood. James put a hand on Sirius’ shoulder. 

“He’ll be alright. You know that he didn’t mean what he said.” 

“Yeah, he did.”

Sirius replied. James absentmindedly scratched the back of his head. 

“Just give him some time. Now let me hold the baby.” 

Sirius gently put Demelza in James’ arms. James smiled looking down at her. He saw you and Remus in the little girl’s serious expression. She quickly looked back to her father as if keeping an eye on him. 

“He isn’t going anywhere.” 

James said, softly. 

“What’s her name?”

“Demelza.” 

You replied. Lily had stood up and joined her husband in admiring the little girl. 

“That’s lovely. She is lovely.” 

James let Lily have her turn with the little girl. He turned back to Sirius and yourself. 

“Did you tell your parents?” 

Sirius shook his head. 

“They are the last people that I would tell anything.” 

James nodded. 

“Probably for the best. Come on, let's go get a drink.” 

Sirius leaned down and kissed your cheek before following James out of the room. 

Lily meanwhile, turned to you. 

“Come sit down, love. You look exhausted.” 

You sighed. 

“I don’t sleep much. Sirius and I were both worried about how Remus was going to take it...I knew that it was going to be a disaster.” 

Lily used her free hand to hold yours. 

“Y/n, he was probably shocked. I was. Let him calm down. This is Remus that we are talking about. We all know how much he loves you.”

Lily was silent for a moment before looking back to you.

“Why didn’t you write James and I? We would have been there with you two the whole way.” 

You looked down at your feet feeling suddenly depressed. 

“We were afraid that you two would tell Remus. Sirius and I didn’t know who to tell him...it all kind of went out of control. We were going to tell him before I got pregnant. When I found out, we both panicked...to say the least.”

Lily understood. She wasn’t upset with either of you. 

“I just hate the thought of you giving birth in a hospital without any support. How did Sirius handle it?” 

Lily was relieved when you giggled. 

“He panicked a few times. I almost had to tell him to sit down and shut up.” 

Lily shook her head with a smile.

“I would have liked to have seen that. Should you two have any more children...I want to witness it.” 

“You will be the first to know...should that happen. I think one is enough for now.” 

Lily smiled down at the baby girl on her lap. Demelza was happily playing with the bracelet on Lily’s wrist. 

“She has the Black family good looks but I see you in there. She has your dainty features. I can’t wait for Harry to wake up so he can meet her.” 

The two of you immediately looked up at each other. 

“So do we make bets on who will be the bigger trouble makers? James and Sirius or Demelza and Harry.” 

You took a breath. James and Sirius’ wild behavior was no secret to Lily or yourself. You had witnessed a lot of their shenanigans while in school. Now you had to wonder if Demelza would be giving her father a run for his money? 

“I guess time will tell on that one. Lily, I know that Sirius is going to talk to James about this so I’m going to talk to you about it. We want you two to be her godparents. If anything should happen…”

“WE WOULD LOVE TO!” 

Lily squealed. 

“I want Remus to be involved too but I don’t think he would be up to raising a baby...right now that is. I can only hope that he wants something to do with her.” 

Demelza had snuggled herself against Lily’s chest and yawned. Lily stroked her finger down the baby’s cheek. 

“How could he not want to? Look at this sweet little face. He’s going to love her. Don’t even worry about that.” 

As Lily gently rocked Demelza to sleep, you sat pondering her words. You could only hope that your friend was right. Maybe you could talk to Remus once he returned from wherever he went. Hopefully this time he will listen….


	2. Chapter 2

Remus walked down the street trying to get his rage under control. He knew that he probably overreacted when he got the news but he couldn’t help it. Never in a million years did Remus expect Sirius to be interested in you or you in him. Now here the two of you were in a relationship with a baby. The two of you had a baby in the middle of a freaking war. A baby that Remus wouldn’t be able to care for if something happened to the two of you! 

He wanted to admit the carelessness of the situation was what bothered him the most but he couldn’t. Remus was hurt that he had been lied to. He had expected Sirius and yourself, of all people, would be the ones that would tell him. Yeah, maybe he did threaten to punch Sirius in the nose if he messed with you but he would have found a way to get over it. Now that he knew that his best friend and sister lied to him things were different. 

Remus was questioning Sirius’ ability to care for you. What would happen when Sirius got bored or the tough got going? Would he bail on you and leave the baby with no father? 

_Remus, you know Sirius is better than that._

He thought. Remus tried to think positively. He needed to think that way. Sirius did seem different. The expression in Sirius’ eyes when he looked at the baby was something that Remus had never seen before. 

The other thing plaguing Remus’ mind was what if Sirius got killed working for the order? This was just another way that you would end up being a single mother. Remus felt even more guilt because he knew if that happened there would be no way he could support you or the baby. His mind went back to his father’s words of _“You have to protect Y/n, son. You are the big brother. Don’t let anything happen to her.”_ Remus had evidently missed the fact that Sirius was apparently also known as anything.

(Meanwhile)

You stood helping Lily cook dinner. This would be the first night that you had seen all of your friends in ages. Deep down, your mind was focusing on your brother. You could only hope that Remus was out there working out whatever he needed to work out and would come back willing to talk.

“Y/n, I thought that I should warn you of a couple of things.” 

Lily said, carefully. You looked up from the bread that you were putting in the oven. 

“Yeah?”

Lily took a breath. 

“Marlene will be here, for one.” 

You winced. Marlene and Sirius had dated a bit off and on. You didn’t really have anything against the girl but it was going to be awkward enough to see her again. What if Sirius had any feelings left floating around inside himself for Marlene? Would you be able to handle him gazing at her?

“He doesn’t care for Marlene...in case that is going through your mind.” 

Lily said as she finished stirring a boiling pot. She smiled as your green eyes rolled to her. 

“Y/n, I have never seen Sirius the way he is now with anyone else. He has things with you that he never has with anyone else. You're stable. You love him. That is things Sirius has never had those things in his life and needs them. You also have a diamond ring on your finger and a baby together. If Sirius married Marlene, they would have killed each other. Besides, I think Sirius has had it bad for you for a very very long time.” 

“What makes you say that?”

You asked with a grin. Lily shrugged. 

“Instinct. Intuition...and possibly the fact that he gets dreamy-eyed every time that you walked by. That brings me to the other thing that I needed to talk to you about.” 

You took a breath. What else could there be? 

“Okay.” 

“Regulus is on our side now. He deflected from the death eaters. Apparently, Voldemort put the fear of god into him and scared the little shit to death.” 

Your mouth dropped. That was one of the last things that you expected to hear.

“Oh Merlin, I look forward to seeing the expression on Sirius’ face when he finds that out.” 

Sirius wasn’t going to take seeing his younger brother well. His family was a sore subject that you knew better than to ask your fiance about. You knew that beneath the sass and snide comments about his family; it was still something that bothered him. 

Regulus was also a sore subject for you. The two of you were in the same year in school and he had a shameless crush on you. You had always tried to be nice to Regulus. You were nice to everyone. Even though it had been years, you knew that he was probably going to be less than thrilled to find out that you had gone and started a family with his older brother. 

Lily put her spoon down. 

“Maybe you can go butter Sirius up or something?” 

You quickly pulled your dress down to show a little more cleavage. 

“Is this good or more?” 

Lily gave you a thumbs up.

“That’s perfect. Speaking of Sirius, here he comes.” 

James and Sirius walked into the room totally oblivious to the conversation. 

“Is dinner almost ready, darling?”

James asked with a smile. Lily nodded before giving you a raised eyebrow. You quickly formulated a plan to put everything together.

“Lily, can you keep an eye on Demelza a second?” 

Lily quickly nodded. 

“Of course, dear. She and Harry seem so happy with each other.” 

Sirius had looked up from your chest. He gave you a smirk as you wrapped your hand around his.

“Love, I need to talk to you a moment.” 

“Sure.” 

Sirius followed you into the bedroom. He wasn’t about to turn down any chance to have some alone time. Alone time wasn’t something that the two of you had a lot of since Demelza was born. 

Closing the door with his foot, Sirius wrapped his arms around your waist. His mouth was on yours before working down your neck. 

“Sirius, I need to talk to you about something.” 

“Mhm?”

You took a breath. 

“Regulus is on our side now?”

Sirius immediately dropped the hem of your dress as he stood up straight. The expression on his face made your heartache. 

“What?”

You took a breath as Sirius sat down on the bed. His eyes had darkened a few shades as you took your place on his lap. 

“Apparently he had the fear of god put into him and deflected. Love, I wanted to tell you before he shows up here later.” 

“And you want me to talk to him and be civil?”

You gave him an innocent shrug.

“It was just a thought….seeing as he is still technically Demelza’s uncle…” 

Sirius scowled You were smooth. Sirius had to give you that one. He also had to give himself some credit for being right too. When Sirius heard that his younger brother joining the death eaters, he knew that Regulus would never make it. 

“Don’t use our child against me. Is that what practically showing me your tits is about too?” 

Sirius gave you a devious smirk before stroking his finger between your breasts. 

“Not that I am complaining about that. It will be nice to see you naked in light again.” 

“You're such a horny mess. It's no wonder that I got pregnant.”

You said with a smirk. Sirius bit his bottom lip. 

“Yeah, well, we are being a lot more careful now. I’ll be nice to him. I may not talk to him...but I’ll be nice. Come to think of it, Regulus will probably be busy gazing at you the whole night. He may not even notice that I am here.” 

You frowned. Sirius knew about his brother’s crush? If so, he had never mentioned it before. 

“Are you kidding me?”

Sirius grinned. He loved that adorable expression on your face. 

“I have to give Regulus points there. He picked a good girl...a great girl. We were both crushing on the most beautiful girl on the planet but I think that I won.” 

“You have such a way with words. You didn’t even like me then...at school that is.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes. He carefully pulled your dress up enough to put a leg on either side of his body.

“That isn’t true. I always thought that you were gorgeous. I was just going through my hoe phase that lasted a little longer than expected.” 

“Hoe phase?”

You questioned, with a giggle. Sirius nodded eagerly. He continued easing your dress off. 

“I had to get my skill somewhere. I don’t think that I could make you come with words alone without trying stuff out on other people.” 

Sirius frowned the moment your smile faded. 

“What? Usually, you laugh when I say stupid shit like that or rip my clothes off…” 

You leaned forward and kissed him softly. 

“Do you love me?” 

Sirius raised an eyebrow. What the hell kind of question was that? 

“Of course I love you! I wouldn’t have put that ring on your finger if I didn’t. I also wouldn’t have been sneaking around behind your brother’s back if I wasn’t mad about you. Why are you asking that?”

“Marlene is going to be here tonight for the meeting.”

Sirius leaned back a bit. That told him everything that he needed to know. 

“Love, I don’t care anything for Marlene. Again, she was just a part of my hoe phase. I happen to be crazy about you. Don’t worry about her, okay?”

You nodded, feeling better. Deep down you knew that it was immature to even think about. Sirius and Marlene had broken up for the 6th time a year before the two of you got together. He had plenty of time to work through whatever feelings that remained. 

“Okay.” 

Sirius quickly laid you back on the bed. He took your right hand and placed it on his now obvious hard-on. 

“See what you do to me, sugar? Just you…”

You smiled as Sirius bit down on your lip gently. It would be nice to be able to make love without having to worry about waking up Demelza. That was going to be another part of moving back to the city that you would like. As soon as the two of you found a nice house, Demelza would have her own room and personal time would be a hell of a lot easier.

A knock at the door made the two of you freeze. Sirius muttered a curse word as he quickly buckled his belt and handed you the abandoned dress. 

“Yes?” 

You squeaked. Lily’s voice came from the other side. 

“Dinner is waiting. When I said butter him up, I meant to show him your chest or something not a complete roll in the sack.” 

Sirius smirked at the way your face turned blood red. 

“I can hear, Lils” 

Sirius said, cheerfully. 

“Oh...well...dinner is ready.”

Lily managed to get out before running down the stairs. 

Walking into the dining room, you expected multiple people to be starring. Sure enough, everyone was staring. Marlene was the first person that you noticed. Her brown eyes flickered down to your hand that was wrapped in Sirius’. Marlene's mouth was open as she silently gazed between the two of you for a moment before quickly looking at her plate. 

“What? How long has this been happening?” 

Peter squeaked. Sirius, meanwhile, had noticed that Remus had decided to reappear. Remus didn’t appear the least bit happy either. So much for a little walk to calm you down. 

“2 years.” 

You said cheerfully. Peter quickly turned his attention to James. 

“I should have taken that bet.” 

Sirius frowned. 

“You two were betting on us?” 

Peter nodded. 

“It's been a long time ago but yeah...there was a pool of the two of you dating.” 

Sirius shrugged as he sat down beside you. He noticed that you were looking at your brother with heartbroken eyes and immediately felt guilty. 

Peter seemed to have picked up on the icy atmosphere between Sirius and Remus. 

“What’s going on?” 

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest; ignoring Remus’ glare.

“It's a game, Peter.” 

Peter sat up straighter in his seat looking excited. 

“Oh! Can I play?”

“You’re too mature for this game.” 

Remus said, coldly. Sirius glared over his shoulder but stopped when he saw the disappointment in your face. He held back the sarcastic comment that he wanted to make for your sake.

“Peter, we are not speaking to each other at the moment.” 

Peter’s excited mood fell. He turned his attention to James for some kind of confirmation that this was actually happening. When James nodded, Peter was silent as the grave. He didn't want to see his friends argue and definitely didn't want to be a part of the argument.

The next few moments were spent in awkward silence. Peter was not about to ask any questions. He had decided that he had already caused enough trouble. You sat silently between Sirius and Remus. Every 5 minutes, you would turn to look at Remus. He didn't look at you in any way. His eyes were focused on the plate in front of him. You tried to remind yourself that the full moon had just occurred and your normal brother was not “fully” there but it didn't make you feel any better. 

Sirius' hand sliding onto your thigh pulled you from your thoughts. 

“I'll be right back, love. I think the baby is awake.”

Marlene waited until Sirius was out of the room to make a comment. The word “baby” had really gotten her attention. Her face looked as horrified as Remus did the day before. She stuttered a few times before being able to get a word out.

“Did he say _baby?”_

You nodded, feeling suddenly braver. Moving a strand of your sandy hair away from your face; you made sure that Marlene saw the diamond ring on your finger. If she needed any more proof that Sirius was your man...here it was.

“Yes, we have a daughter. She's 9 months old.” 

Marlene was totally stunned! In some ways, she had hoped that with Sirius being back from Ireland she could find some way to fix their broken relationship. Now that seemed highly unlikely. Marlene didn't respond to the news of the baby. She looked back down at her lap. 

In a million years, she never would have thought that Sirius would have fallen for you. It wasn't any kind of disrespect or rudeness intended. You were just too much like your brother. Judging from Remus' cold demeanor, he was apparently on the outs of this news as well.

Meanwhile...

Regulus stood outside of Lily and James' door. He looked around carefully to make sure that there was no one watching him. The absolute last thing that he needed was for someone on the other side to see him. That would be a great way for him to be killed.

He knew that he would have to face Sirius soon. Regulus still hated to admit that he was jealous of Sirius’ preference of James over him. As Sirius grew older and became closer and closer to James; he began to ignore his younger brother. It was Regulus who told Sirius to never talk to him again one day at Hogwarts. Now Regulus would have to face his brother and either eat crow or continue his jealousy silently. 

When Lily answered the door, Regulus tried to smile. He was so used to keeping a straight unhappy face that being kind was sometimes difficult.

“Hi. Come in.”

Lily said cheerfully.

“Dinner is ready. Go on in the dining room. I have to go get Harry.”

Regulus nodded and stepped into the next room. He froze the moment that he saw you sitting a few feet away. It had been since graduation that he had seen you last.

_Still so beautiful..._

Nothing about you had changed in the time since Regulus had seen you. Your sandy hair was still long and had those loose curls that Regulus wanted to run his hands through. He internally groaned the moment that you turned to face him.

“Hello, Y/n.”

You smiled, standing up. It didn't take you knowing Regulus well to know that he was checking you out. He had changed a great bit since your last meeting at graduation. He had cut his dark hair shorter and looked as though he hadn't slept or eaten in a great deal of time.

_Still not as handsome as his brother._

You thought.

“Hi, Regulus.”

He gave you a polite nod. Whatever you had been doing obviously provided for you well. You had always been a nice dresser (even if you did dress simply most of the time) and that had not changed.

“You look beautiful.”

He said in almost a whisper. You tried to ignore the snickering giggles coming from James and Peter. Being in on the “big secret” you knew well why they were laughing. Regulus' dreams were about to be shot to hell when he found out that you were engaged to his brother.

“I could say the same back to you.” 

You quickly put Demelza back in Sirius’ arms. If he needed any excuse not to attack Regulus holding the baby would be a great one. 

“Finally come to your senses, have you? I guess that I don’t sound so crazy after all.” 

Sirius said with a smirk. He had been waiting for the day that he could say that to Regulus. His younger brother didn’t smile at all. 

Regulus turned his attention to his niece. He wanted to make a comment about how the baby had a lot of their shared features. If he really wanted to get under Sirius’ skin, Regulus could make a comment about her looking like their mum. 

“Does mum know about her? She has never said anything about you having a baby.”

Sirius’ eyes were icy. 

“Mom is like toxic nuclear waste. I don’t want to expose Demelza more than I absolutely have to.” 

Regulus frowned. 

“Demelza.” 

Sirius nodded. 

“I broke our family's little naming tradition.” 

You, meanwhile, had a feeling this was about to get out of control. 

“Sirius, please.” 

You whispered. When he sat down beside you, you took a deep breath. When you were finally brave enough to your eyes met Regulus. He was scowling down angrily at his feet. When his grey eyes rolled up. He glanced at Remus a few times before smiling coldly. 

“I take it you were out of the loop on this one too. Judging from the expression on your face, you look like the carpet was yanked out from under you too.”

Remus didn’t say anything for a moment. 

“I’m not getting in on this.” 

Regulus rolled his eyes. 

“Like it or not, you are too. You’re one of his best friends and her brother. This has you all over it.”

Remus stood up and walked out of the room without another word. Sirius sighed as he put the baby in your arms and went out the opposite direction.

“Thanks a lot.”

He yelled over his shoulder. 

The rest of the dinner was silent. You didn’t move from your seat. For a moment, you thought about going after Sirius but you knew that he needed to calm down first.   
Regulus waited until everyone had gotten up and gone in different directions before he decided to come to talk to you.

“I guess that didn’t go so well.” 

You looked up as Regulus sat down beside you. 

“Not at all.” 

You replied, softly. Demelza looked up immediately from the stuffed animal that she was chewing on. She looked at Regulus for a moment, clearly taking in his appearance. 

“She’s cute.”

Regulus said with a smile. 

“She looks like her father.” 

Your statement came out a little more scathing than you mean. Regulus seemed a little surprised by the tone in your voice. He ran a hand through his messy curls before speaking again. 

“I didn’t know that you liked my brother.” 

“I’ve always liked him.”

You replied. Regulus scoffed. 

“When we were in school you thought he was a manwhore. Kind of a strange way to describe someone you care about. I thought that you and I were on a better basis than Sirius and yourself.” 

“Stop Regulus. You have to stop. Sirius is a good man. You went off in the left field.” 

Regulus rolled his eyes. 

“I was wrong, Y/n. Dead fucking wrong to believe what my parents and that lunatic said...what more do you want me to say?”

Your eyes fell down to Regulus’ arm. Through his rolled-up sleeve, you could see the outline of the dark mark. You were used to the tattoos that Sirius had gotten over the years. None of his pledged allegiance to a nut case. 

“Say something.”

Regulus whispered. You shook your head as Sirius stepped back into the room. He automatically frowned seeing his brother that close to you. 

“Love?”

You quickly stood and went to your fiance’s side. Sirius took Demelza out of your arms as he leaned down to ask what was going on.

Regulus, meanwhile, watched as Sirius put his hand on the small of your back before whispering something to you. He sighed when the two of you walked out of the room. 

Now his new dilemma was whether he should tell his mother about Demelza or not. Regulus knew that his mother never liked the idea of him being with you. 

_Her brother is a filthy werewolf. The last thing we need is that kind of reputation._

Now Walburga would probably have a bitch fit when she found out that Sirius was with you or maybe she wouldn’t be shocked at all.

Meanwhile…

Sirius stood in silence watching as you put Demelza into bed with Harry. He wasn’t about to admit it but he was jealous but he was. Sirius knew that you weren't flirting with Regulus in the slightest but watching him be that close to you was unnerving. 

When you stood back up and turned in his direction, you could see that Sirius was annoyed. One look at your lover told you everything that you needed to know. He was jealous. Why you weren’t sure. There was absolutely nothing between Regulus and yourself. Maybe there could have been years ago as children but as adults, no. 

“Come on, darling.”

You whispered. Glancing over your shoulder, you smiled as Sirius kissed the baby goodnight. Watching the two of them together would always be the sure way to melt your heart. 

You sat in the bedroom brushing your hair as Sirius unbuttoned his shirt. 

“I think Demelza will be talking soon. I think she almost got dada out earlier.” 

You said cheerfully hoping that talk of Demelza saying “dada” would be enough to get Sirius out of his mood. When he only nodded, you knew that wasn’t going to work. It was going to take “other” methods this night. 

“Sirius, I don’t want you to worry about Regulus and I.” 

You said, softly. Sirius didn’t look up nor reply. You slowly stood and wrapped your arms around him from behind. Laying your head against his back, you were pleased when he broke out into chills. 

“I have the man that I want. I only want you.” 

Your hands fell from Sirius’ chest down to the buckle of his belt. 

“It's your ring on my finger. I said yes to you because I want you.”

Sirius chuckled.

“Trying to charm the pants off of me, are you?” 

“I normally don’t have a hard time.” 

You replied with a smile as Sirius turned in your arms. 

“As I remember from earlier, you have my favorite lingerie set that you own on under that dress.” 

You kept your eyes locked on your lover’s face as you undid the buttons on your dress. Sirius’ eyes were locked on your body as the dress pooled at your feet. 

“Yes, that’s my favorite set. Better put a silencing charm on this room. I’m going to have you screaming my name soon.” 

Sirius had you in his arms before you could move and manhandled you enough to get the bra off. He turned you so your back was against his chest.

“Suck these like you would my cock.” 

Sirius’ voice dropped a few octaves as he placed his middle and index finger at your lip. He moaned as you did as you were told. Your tongue swirled around the tips of his finger as you sucked at each digit. 

“That’s it, love.”

He whispered approvingly. Sirius quickly took his fingers out of your mouth before slowly sliding his hand into your knickers. You gasped as his now wet finger pushed right inside. 

“Dirty boy, that's what your plan was.”

You moaned. Sirius used his free hand to tease at your nipples. You threw your head back against his chest as Sirius twisted and curled his fingers. 

“Feel nice, love?” 

You could come apart on his fingers. If his arm hadn’t gone around your waist to hold you to him there was a good chance that you would have fallen on the ground. Sirius rocked his hard-on into your ass.

“Come on, love. Tell me how good it feels. You’re so wet, sugar. I could push into that pretty pussy with no issue. I could come in my pants just doing this.” 

You cried out as he pushed down on your clit. Between Sirius whispering in your ear and his finger manipulating your body; you could come apart on his fingers. 

“Liar.”

You said with a smile. Sirius had an iron grasp on his orgasm. If he didn’t want to come he wasn’t going. The only time that you had him coming unexpectedly was the night that the two of you went to some muggle opera. After realizing it was the most boring thing ever; fooling around seemed like the best thing to do. Sirius quickly removed his hand from your knickers leaving your whining like a spoiled child. You quickly turned as Sirius kicked his pants off and laid down. He gave you a devious smile

“Why don’t you come here and suck me like you did my fingers? I haven’t had that hot little mouth on me in a long time.” 

You bit your lip as you looked down your fiance’s body. Sirius was right about one thing. It had been a good minute since the two of you were able to make love with the lights on and boy had you missed looking at his body! 

“Come here, love. Daddy needs some loving.”

You didn’t have to be told twice before getting into bed. The moment your mouth was wrapped around his cock, Sirius threw his head back into the pillow. 

“Love, that’s perfect!”

Your eyes rolled to Sirius’ face. He was biting his lip hard enough for it to be turning white. His chest and stomach heaved with each caress of your tongue. 

“That’s enough. I have to take you now.” 

Sirius reached down and pulled you to him. You placed a leg on either side of his body and took him base to tip in one shot. Sirius wrapped his hands around your hips and pushed into you deeply. 

“I’m not going to last long.”

You cried out. Sirius quickly flipped positions so that you were on your back looking at him with those love-struck green eyes. 

“Keep looking at me, love. Keep those pretty green eyes on me. You’re getting tight, sweetheart. I don’t think you are going to be lasting long either. I know I’m not. I’ve been wanting to claim you all over again since earlier. Why don’t you come for me?”

It only took one more deep thrust to have you coming apart in his arms. Sirius’ eyes clenched as your fingernails raked down his back. He quickly crammed his lips back to yours as his thrusts increased erratically. Sirius pressed open-mouthed kisses down your cheek until he got to your neck and bit down. You whimpered his name; knowing that you were going to have one hell of a love bite the next morning but you didn’t care. You could have come again the moment that Sirius finished inside of you. He didn’t move for a few moments. His mouth lingered on your neck focusing on the love bite. Your hand snaked its way through his hair as Sirius’ tongue massaged your damaged skin. 

“I told you that you were my man.” 

You said with a giggle. Sirius raised up and looked down at you with a spent smile. 

“And sweetheart you know exactly how to make me feel like a man.” 

He slowly pulled out and laid down beside you. 

“We better get some sleep. We have to deal with our brothers tomorrow and something tells me that is going to be exhausting.”


	3. Chapter 3

_“Cold.”_

_Your eyes opened at the chill in the room. As quietly as possible, you tried to snuggle to the warm body beside you. The morning sun was slowly filtering into the room. Hopefully, the sun would warm everything eventually._

_“Love, it's cold in here.”_

_“Don’t call me love. That’s what you called him.”_

_You quickly sat up and flipped on the bedside lamp to see Regulus laying beside you. Your hands immediately went to your mouth. What were you doing in bed with Regulus and why did he have no shirt on? Is this some weird joke?_

_“What are you doing here? Where is Sirius? Where am I?”_

_You squealed as you looked around the room. This was not the room that you had fallen asleep in!_

_Regulus meanwhile, sat up with a groan. He ran a hand through his messy curls as he kept his eyes on you._

_You were trembling as you looked around._

_“Regulus, you aren’t answering my question! Where is Sirius?”_

_Regulus groaned before reaching over to light a cigarette._

_“Another morning like this, huh?”_

_You frowned and looked down at your body. Your skin was a shade or two paler than it was already and apparently Regulus liked you in black satin nighties._

_“REGULUS!”_

_You snapped his name. Regulus rolled his eyes and inhaled._

_“He’s dead, Y/n. You’re married to me now.”_

_Your mouth dropped. Looking down in a panic at your hand, your heart sank seeing an emerald ring instead of the diamond that you loved so much._

_“I married you?”_

_You squeaked. Regulus nodded._

_“Yes….but you don’t love me.”_

_He got out of bed and started searching for a clean shirt. Your eyes went to the dark mark on his arm; feeling even more ill. He turned, scowling at your frightened face._

_“You still love him. I can’t get you to love me no matter what I do. You won’t let me touch you. How am I supposed to love you if you won’t let me touch you? Sex on our wedding night is all that I have gotten in four fucking years! I want to touch you and you won’t let me! A man should be able to make love to his wife! I could be killed when I go out every day but that doesn’t matter to you. It's like you are still waiting for Sirius to come back for you. I hate to break it to you but he’s dead and won’t come back for you.”_

_You couldn’t breathe at Regulus’ words. What did he mean that Sirius was dead? You made love with him the night before! He was just fine when he went to sleep._

_“I would like to see my brother, Regulus.”_

_Regulus groaned again._

_“He’s dead too. Why do you keep doing this?”_

_“Remus is dead too? What about Demelza?”_

_You managed to get out as the hot tears began to fall down your face. Regulus slowly walked across to room to hand you a tissue._

_“Fine. She’s fine. The little one is probably downstairs with my mum. Come here.”_

_He gently rubbed his hand across your face in an all too familiar fashion that made you shiver. Regulus even touched you like his brother did._

_“Go wash that pretty face and come downstairs.”_

_Regulus turned and walked from the room. You sat for a few minutes trembling. Not only was the love of your life and brother apparently dead but now Walburga was getting her claws into Demelza._

_You slowly got out of the bed that you apparently shared with Regulus and pulled on an abandoned black silk robe. Opening the bedroom door, you slowly stepped out. You hadn’t been in Walburga and Orion’s home before but you quickly realized why Sirius hated the place._

_Stepping into the front room, your heart sank seeing Walburga in front of Demelza (who had apparently aged to toddler size)._

_“Mummy!”_

_She squealed happily before running to you and wrapping her arms around your legs. Your heart hurt looking down at the girl. She looked so much like Sirius! Everything about her reminded you of him. You quickly reached down and picked up her as Walburga stood._

_Her dark eyes were on you clearly judging everything. She didn’t say a word to you as she tugged Regulus out of the room with her. From where you stood you could hear her screeching at her youngest and apparently favorite son._

_“She is doing this nonsense again?”_

_“Mum, she must have had a dream or something. You know that she is…”_

_“She’s weak!”_

_Walburga snapped. You could see Regulus looking down at his mother with an annoyed expression._

_“She isn’t weak, mother. Y/n has gone through a lot over the past few years.”_

_Walburga threw her hands up._

_“It wasn’t your responsibility to marry her after her idiot husband died! You should have let her fend for herself! And don’t you stand up for her! The only good that she has ever accomplished is making that child. There is still hope for Aurora.”_

_Regulus put a hand over his face._

_“Mum, her first name is Demelza. Aurora is her middle name...you know that.”_

_“I say her name is Aurora! You're her father now. Man up and do as I tell you. Now get in there, Regulus, and get your wife under control!”_

Your eyes snapped open. As quickly as possible you flipped on the bedside table and automatically sighed in relief upon realizing you were still in James and Lily’s guest room. You smiled seeing Sirius asleep beside you.

Thank goodness! 

You thought before quickly throwing your leg over his hip and snuggling your face into his neck. 

“What time is it?”

He asked before wrapping an arm around you.You breathed in the scent of his cologne while trying to joy every caress he had to offer.

“I don’t know.” 

Your voice broke. Sirius slowly sat up and looked down at you. He was still obviously half asleep but knew what was going on at the same time. 

“The nightmare again?”

You nodded, trying not to cry. Sirius quickly pulled you into his arms. 

“It's just a bad dream, love. Nothing like that is ever going to happen. I’m right here with you and I am going to stay here with you. Don’t think on it, okay?”

“Okay.”

Sirius knew that was just a forced “okay.” He sat up enough to be able to look down at you. You were snuggled against his chest with your eyes closed. Sirius smiled before reaching over to turn off the lamp. 

“You’re perfect, you know.” 

He was relieved when you giggled. 

“You know what to say.” 

You said with a smile. The two of you lay in silence for the next few moments. Sirius’ even breathing let you know that he was asleep again. You closed your eyes in hopes that you could drift back off to sleep. 

When your eyes opened again, sunlight was streaming into the bedroom. Sirius’ side of the bed was cold. You quickly got up and pulled on fresh clothes before rushing downstairs. The memory of the nightmare was still bothering you as you stepped into the kitchen. 

You were relieved to see Sirius sitting at the table with Demelza in front of him. 

“Come on, sweetheart. Can’t I get a dada?” 

James sat across from Sirius with a grin on his face. 

“I don’t think that you are going to get that word you are looking for. She seems like she’s enjoying watching you squirm.”

James said with a grin as Sirius shot him a scowl before putting his head down on the table in front of Demelza. 

“I wonder where she gets that attitude from?”

You added. Sirius shook his head.

“Haha! You both are so funny. She will probably say it when I’m away or something.” 

James burst out laughing when Demelza reached down and yanked a handful of Sirius’ dark hair. Sirius reached up and quickly got himself free before giving the baby a stern no. Demelza gave him the biggest puppy dog expression ever, 

“Oh, she’s good.” 

Sirius said with a laugh as he pulled the baby back into his arms. James stood up and took his cup to the sink before leaning over to you.

“She’s got him wrapped.” 

You nodded. Demelza definitely had Sirius wrapped around her little finger. 

Remus stepping into the room made the light-hearted conversation stop. James looked between his two best friends before giving you a nod. 

“See you.” 

You gave him a smile as Remus walked into the pantry without another word. Sirius gave you a shrug as he put the baby down in the highchair. He waited until the baby was occupied before pulling you into his arms.

“You’re looking awfully beautiful this morning, love.” 

You stood on your tiptoes to pull Sirius into a soft kiss. He smiled against your lips.

“That mark on your neck looks awful nice this morning. I could give you one on the other side if you would like.” 

You didn’t mind the idea of a repeat of the night before. Sirius’ left hand had slipped down your back and was cupping your behind to pull you closer to him.

“The baby will take a nap sometime soon.” 

Remus meanwhile, walked back into the room and froze at the sight of the two of you kissing. 

“That's a lovely sight to see first thing in the morning.” 

Sirius had quickly looked up and gave Remus a shrug. What did the guy expect? Did Remus honestly think that Sirius would not kiss you when he was in the house? He had another thing coming. 

“I find it weird that you want to stand there and watch. If you want to give us the whole use protection speech…(motions to Demelza) it's a bit late for that.” 

Remus gave Sirius the biggest scowl ever. He had already put together that the two of you knew how to make babies. 

“I want to talk to the two of you.” 

“Remus, if you are going to yell at us like we are children then I’m going to just put my tongue back down your sister’s throat to scare you away.

Your eyes widened before looking up to Sirius. You didn’t expect that to come out of his mouth and judging by the expression on Remus’ face he didn’t either.

“I’m not going to yell at you.”

Remus replied before sitting down at the table. He knew that this would be a tough conversation but James talked him into it the night before. 

_“Remus, face it mate, Y/n is in love with Sirius and that isn’t going to change. Give Sirius some credit. He has grown up a ton. He is wonderful with Y/n and Demelza. Yeah, maybe they handled it wrong by not talking to you...but it is what it is. Give them a chance.”_

Remus looked up. He felt bad seeing the disgusting expression on Sirius’ face and the way you looked honestly hurt. 

“Please sit down.” 

He said, softly. Sirius shrugged and sat down before pulling you on his lap. When Remus didn’t make a face, Sirius was surprised. Maybe his logical friend was back and the werewolf was on the back burner.

“Look...I am very sorry about how I handled everything I treated you both like you were children and you didn’t deserve it. Sirius, I was afraid that Y/n would be just another mark on your bedpost but I was wrong. You’ve changed. Y/n, I only wanted to protect you. We’ve spent all of our lives caring for each other...I was worried that you wouldn’t need me to care for you any longer...kinda petty if you ask me.”

“Remus, we’ll still need you! Let's face it, it's a full-time job looking after our asses.” 

Sirius replied with a smile. Remus immediately looked relieved. That comment alone told him that Sirius had no hard feelings. Now he had to worry about you.” 

Your expression had softened as you got off of Sirius’ lap and pulled Remus into an awkward hug.

“I love you, you big jackass.” 

“Love, don’t smother him.”

Sirius said with a laugh. You let Remus go and fixed his hair since your little display of affection totally messed it up. 

Remus stook shaking his head before going to pick Demelza up. 

“I only wish that I could have been around from the beginning. How did I miss you being pregnant?” 

You gave Sirius a grin before giggling.

“The color black is very slimming. Should we have another one, you are more than welcome to come along for every step of the journey.” 

Sirius nodded. 

“Demelza still wakes up at 5 am most mornings. If you are into watching sunsets then you are at the right place.”

Remus grinned. He thought back to the last time that he had seen you. 

“Seriously though, how did I miss that? You were both there when Harry was born and we totally missed everything!” 

You smiled thinking about the day Harry was born. 

_Sitting in Lily’s hospital room, you silently prayed that the dress that you were wearing hid your swelling stomach. You had just hit your 7th month and was beginning to feel like a beached whale. Fixing your black dress, you could only hope that your friends would be so happy over Harry’s birth they wouldn’t notice you._

_Your eye flickered to Sirius, who was sitting in the corner. From the time that he had walked in, he had been giving you little looks when no one was watching. The moment that you blushed, he looked totally thrilled with himself._

_“Y/n, why is your face so red?”_

_James asked with a grin. You looked up and ignored Sirius’ amused expression. This was just like when the two of you were sitting in Remus’ dining room for an order meeting and Sirius thought that it was a fun idea to finger you under the table. You quickly shook the thought from your head so you wouldn’t turn even redder._

_“I’m a little warm.”_

_Remus turned and looked at you with a confused expression._

_“You are dressed like you are about to go to a funeral in the snow. It's July.”_

_You shot your brother a glare._

_“I have been cold all day thank you.”_

_James meanwhile, had taken Harry from Lily and passed him off to Sirius. You had to stop yourself from laughing at the petrified expression on his face._

_“James, he’s moving.”_

_Sirius said trying to adjust the wiggling baby. Lily meanwhile, was silently giggling._

_“We finally found someone that scares you, Sirius.”_

_Sirius looked up with a scowl._

_“I don’t want to drop him then get banned from holding him.”_

_James smirked._

_“You’re not going to drop him. Besides, Y/n and yourself are the godparents. That means we will be calling one of you at 3 am when we are mentally exhausted.”_

_Sirius looked up at you with a smile and wiggled his eyebrows._

_“Maybe we should get married then? I think that being godparents is going to take a team effort.”_

_Your face immediately went scarlet again. If only your friends actually knew that he wasn’t joking with that comment._

_“That isn’t funny.”_

_Remus said, interrupting your thoughts. Sirius shrugged and went back to looking down at Harry with a smile._

_“I think that I like babies now. I was wrong. They don’t actually look like potatoes.”_

_“Sirius!”_

_Lily snapped. That was such a “Sirius” thing to say! You could only hope that when your own baby was born he wouldn’t be comparing her to a potato (and if he did he would suffer the consequences)._

_You slowly stood up, needing to move. The baby was laying strangely and making you feel like you could throw up. There was either a foot crammed into your ribs or she was kicking your bladder without stopping. The kid wasn’t even born and she was already causing you grief (just like her father)._

_“I’m going to run down to the cafe and get some tea. Lils, do you want anything.”_

_Lily shook her head._

_“I’m fine, sweetheart.”_

_You stood and walked out of the room to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, they opened back up. Sirius winked at you and quickly pushed the close button. The two of you stood like casual friends until the door was closed._

_When the doors closed, Sirius had his arms wrapped around you. You stood on your tiptoes to kiss him feverishly._

_“I have been wanting to kiss you all morning.”_

_Sirius sighed happily against your lip. You smiled as his hand caressed your stomach. Ever since the baby started moving, Sirius couldn’t keep his hands off of you._

_“How’s our baby?”_

_You placed your hand over his while you silently prayed the elevator would be slow today._

_“Being naughty already. I think I have a foot stuck in my ribs.”_

_Sirius winced before wrapping his arms around you for another kiss._

_“3 more months, darling.”_

“And that’s how it happened.” 

Sirius’ voice pulled you from your thoughts as Remus stood up. 

“Well, you both have my blessing. I’m happy for both of you. I have to get going. I’m going to meet Peter for lunch.” 

Once Remus was out of the room, Sirius turned to you with a big smile. 

“He took that well.” 

You nodded, taking a deep breath. Even though Remus started the conversation calmly something told you to be on edge and wait for him to panic. 

“He really did. I’m going to put the baby down for a nap.” 

You picked Demelza up and turned back to Sirius. 

“Demi, tell daddy bye.” 

Demelza gave Sirius a grin and let loose a strand of baby babble. Sirius shrugged. 

“I’m sure daddy was in there somewhere.” 

20 minutes later you had Demelza asleep and had gone back downstairs to talk to Sirius about going to look for possible houses soon. Before walking into the kitchen, you froze hearing Marlene’s voice on the other side. 

“Do you love her?”

Sirius’ voice immediately followed. 

“What do you think?”

From your place in the doorway, you could see Sirius leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. Marlene stood a few feet away looking beyond exasperated.   
“Getting someone pregnant and pretending to be the good husband isn’t the same as actually loving someone. This behavior...this isn’t you. We both know the real you. I came back to tell you that I still love you…”

Sirius blinked a few times. 

“I love Y/n.” 

Marlene put a hand over her face. 

“You never said that to me once.” 

Sirius stepped back from Marlene with a sigh. 

“I didn’t love you...not like y/n. I’ll always care for you. More deeply than I should…”

You froze at the last sentence. What did he mean by deeply? Were you wrong to feel upset and possibly jealous? After the conversation that you had with Sirius the night before, you had put the worry of Marlene out of your head. Now, however, it came back like a roaring lion. 

“Y/n!” 

You looked up, realizing Sirius finally spotted you. The color drained out of Marlene’s face as she turned to face you. 

“Excuse me.” 

You said before turning and walking from the room without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily looked up as you stormed out of the house. She had been sitting on a blanket with Harry and Demelza.

“Lily, I’m a woman on the edge.” 

Lily winced. She knew that look well. That was the look that any woman who ever was mad at Sirius, for whatever reason, wore so well. 

“Why don’t you step out for a little bit...go get some tea or something? There is a nice little tea shop around the corner. I’ll keep an eye on the kids. Oh, before I forget! A little birdy named James Potter told me that the house next door is going up for sale. It would be nice to, you know, be neighbors. When Sirius does something stupid, you can banish him to our couch.” 

Lily was relieved when you smiled. The idea of having you a neighbor made Lily beyond happy. Not only would James and Sirius be able to do whatever they did together but Lily would have her own best friend within a few feet, 

“I could return to favor when James does something stupid. Considering our choices in husbands, I think we are going to need to be able to help each other. I’ll be back.” 

5 minutes later, you sat with a steaming cup of tea. You didn’t want to think of Sirius and Marlene as a couple. Overhearing that conversation certainly didn’t help your already fragile self esteem. 

_At least Sirius said that he loved you and that he didn’t love her._

That was at least one comforting thought. Even Lily said that she had never heard Sirius say I love you to anyone. It seemed like it took him a month to say it to you...maybe that was a good sign.

“What did he do?”

You looked up to see Regulus standing in front of you. 

_Great…_

You thought. This was just the person that you didn’t want to see. You were still a bundle of nerves from the nightmare and now the main person in it sat across from you. 

“Nothing.”

You replied. Regulus rolled his eyes as he leaned back in the chair. You didn’t want to look up at him but you couldn’t help it. It was almost painful to look at Regulus. All you could see was the friend that you lost as a child when he went crazy.

“Come on, Y/n. I’m not an idiot. You have been cold to me from the moment that I walked in James and Lily’s door. I figured that you would be pleased to see that I was admitting to be wrong about everything.” 

“If you didn’t get into the dark arts then you wouldn’t have to admit that you were wrong in the first place.” 

Regulus raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, that’s what it is.” 

You nodded.

“Yes! That is exactly what it is! Regulus, you were one of my best friends! You slipped right under my radar and that pisses me off!” 

You wanted nothing more than to get up and shake Regulus until he saw your point of view. 

“It pisses me off seeing you with my brother.” 

“Regulus, don’t….”

He held up a hand. 

“No, you need to hear this! I need to say it then we’ll never speak of it again. I loved you, Y/n. I loved you so damn much. You were the perfect girl. I had some vain hope that you would be willing to give me a shot now that I have my head screwed on right. I didn’t care that your brother is a werewolf or what my family said. I finally have the balls to tell my mum to piss off. I thought that you would be proud of me…” 

“I am proud of you.”

You said, softly. For a moment, you didn’t want to reply. You were feeling like a bit of a hypocrite for getting mad at Sirius over his conversation with Marlene. Now here you sat having a similar one with Regulus. 

Had it been a few years ago, there would have been a good chance that you would have accepted Regulus’ advances. Sirius was still going through his self confessed “hoe phase” and didn’t seem to see you in any light other than “Remus Lupin’s little sister who I like to annoy.” Regulus was the silent brooding sensitive type that you could talk about poetry too. If you tried to talk to Sirius about poetry, he would probably start laughing about how lame Romeo and Juliet were. You would have found that behavior appalling as a teen. Now you would probably giggle at Sirius’ humor.   
Regulus looked up. 

“Why Sirius? I mean, I suppose I get it, he’s always been the good looking one. He has the best personality. I was always some closed minded weakling.” 

“Regulus, stop! This isn’t healthy.”

Regulus chuckled. 

“Why Sirius?” 

His tone went sharp and cold. This was the Regulus Black that scared you. He was now going back into the “perfect son” mode. This was the man that judged you with each cold expression. 

“Because I love him.” 

You said, softly. Regulus rolled his eyes. 

“I thought that you loved me too. I kissed you first.” 

“Regulus, we were 13.” 

“Doesn’t matter. I don’t go kissing random girls like another man that I know so well. Y/n, you don’t get it. You’ll never get it! You are 18 years old with a baby. Neither Sirius nor yourself needed to be having a child.” 

You scooted your chair back like Regulus had slapped you. 

“It is what it is! We are happy! Do you want to know why I picked your brother? I picked him because Sirius is a good man. Yes, he can be reckless at points but he’s a good lover and father. I matter to him and he isn’t afraid to tell me that. He didn’t run when I found out that I was pregnant.” 

“I wouldn’t have run.” 

Regulus snapped. You felt your face beginning to heat up. 

“No, I didn’t think you would either but you would be totally closed off to that child just like your father was to you. You would let your mother be awful to me and to the kid! Sirius won’t let that happen. You know, I don’t think that you know your brother at all.” 

“I know him better than you do, honey. I grew up with him.” 

“You two don‘t have to fight over me. I’m right here.” 

Both Regulus and yourself looked up to see Sirius standing right beside the table. Regulus went two shades paler before standing up and storming off. 

“He’s so charming.” 

Sirius said before taking the seat that Regulus had been occupying. It took all Sirius had not to laugh at the expression on your face.

“I take it you are still mad at me.” 

You didn’t reply as Sirius scooted his chair beside you. 

“Come on, love. You know how annoying I can be if you ignore me for a long time.” 

Sirius leaned over and pressed a kiss to your cheek before moving down to your neck. You tried not to smile. Playing “hard to get” sounded like a great idea, however, your will was breaking down with each kiss and nibble. 

“Please, love. That conversation with Marlene meant nothing. You heard me say that I love you and I think that you know I do.” 

You giggled after a few more kisses. Sirius quickly sat up straight and laughed. 

“There we go. I knew that I could crack that hard to get act.” 

“You’re an ass.” 

You said with a smile. Sirius nodded, eagerly. 

“But you love me.” 

“Yes, I do. It just hurt hearing you say that you cared so deeply for Marlene. What if those feelings start to change.”

Sirius’ smile faded immediately. He reached out and stroked his fingers over your hand. 

“Love, I care for her as I care for Lily. That’s it. I understand how you feel though. Maybe I worry about Regulus as you do about Marlene.” 

“What?” 

You squeaked out. Sirius nodded. He absolutely hated admitting that he was worried (and maybe, just maybe, jealous). Sirius couldn’t stand the thought of Regulus touching you. The nightmares you had about did him in. Overhearing your conversion with Regulus today definitely didn’t help those feelings at all! While you said nothing that could have led Regulus on; knowing how his younger brother felt about you was painful. 

“You heard me.”

Sirius replied, sadly. His grey eyes rolled to you almost pitifully. 

“Sirius, I don’t love him. He’s still apparently stuck in 3rd year.” 

“I didn’t know that he kissed you.” 

Sirius said, sounding almost like a 13-year-old boy. 

“Sirius, I don’t know who all has kissed you. I never told you because it didn’t matter. We were stupid kids then and it meant absolutely nothing to me.” 

Sirius smiled. 

“We would be here all day if you wanted me to tell you everyone that I have kissed. None of them mattered to me. Those pretty lips of yours are the only ones that matter to me now. I’m sorry if I hurt you.” 

“I’m sorry too.” 

You whispered as Sirius leaned in for another kiss. He was the first to break the kiss but remained close to you. 

“Maybe we can throw around that idea of actually getting married again? “

“I would like that.”

You replied before pulling him back into another kiss. 

“I like that lipgloss.”

The two of you broke into a silent giggle. Sirius leaned back to kiss you again but froze. You, meanwhile, sat with your eyes closed waiting for his mouth to be back on yours. When nothing happened your eyes snapped open. Sirius sat straight up with a frown on his handsome face. 

“Sweetheart?”

You questioned, softly. Sirius didn’t respond for a moment before quickly grabbing your hand. 

“We have to go. Now.”

You were confused as Sirius tugged you to your feet. 

“Sirius, what is going on? I am…”

“Hello, Sirius.” 

You watched Sirius freeze before turning around and lightly shoving you behind him. Almost losing your balance, your face went into Sirius’ back at first. His hand was behind his back holding you in place. You didn’t recognize the voice and tried to figure out who it was. 

“Hello, mother.” 

Your heart froze. _Walburga._ You tried to wiggle away from your lover but Sirius wasn’t having any of that. 

“It's lovely to see that you think that kind of behavior is appropriate in a public place.” 

Sirius faked a shit-eating grin. 

“It looks like you were the only one watching.” 

Walburga chose to let his comment slide. She was more interested in just what her son had been up to for the past few years. 

“Who do you have hiding back there? I’m going to figure out who she is so make this easier for both of us.” 

Sirius’ hand let go of yours so you could slowly step out. Your eyes didn’t leave Walburga’s face. The last thing that you were about to do was give her any inclination that you were afraid of her. In the years that you had known Sirius, you had never met his mother, and judging by the expression on his face he didn’t want you to. 

Your heart ached at the expression on Sirius’ face. He reminded you of the boy in the photos that you had seen. Sirius again looked like the boy that was done with everybody’s shit. 

“You’re the werewolf’s sister aren’t you, child?” 

Your attention went back to Walburga. She was beautiful. There was no doubt about that. The realization that Demelza resembled her grandmother a great deal was distressing. 

“His name is Remus and he is my brother.” 

Walburga didn’t smile. In fact, her expression was almost icy. 

“Interesting choice in a wife. Regulus tells me that the two of you have a child.” 

Sirius grabbed your hand again. He didn’t think that his mother would try something in front of all of these people but he wasn’t taking any chances. 

“Yes.” 

Walburga blinked. She half expected Regulus to be over-exaggerating due to his love and potential jealousy over you but she didn’t put it past her eldest son to knock up some disastrous girl. 

“How interesting. Your father asked me to invite the two of you to dinner this evening.” 

Sirius almost started laughing. What in the actual hell did his parents want to see him for? He was the person that they hated! First, they disown him now they wanted to see him? That was weird. Sirius automatically played through every scenario in his head and didn’t like any of them. 

This would be the perfect chance to weasel some information about the other side.” 

He thought after a few moments but he also didn’t like the idea of exposing Demelza or you to the viper's nest also known at 12 Grimmauld Place. 

“Bring the child.” 

Walburga said before turning and walking away without another word. 

You, meanwhile, stood watching the woman walk away elegantly. What the actual hell was that? You quickly turned to Sirius. 

“You can’t be considering this?” 

Sirius sighed and sat back down. 

“I don’t like the idea of it but we could get some information out of them. I can go alone.” 

You shook your head. 

“No! There is no way in hell that I am about to let you go near that woman alone. This would also be a wonderful chance for me to shove it in their smug faces that we don’t need them.” 

“Is information really worth this?”

Sirius didn’t look at you. He was already questioning himself enough as it was 

“Just don’t get out of my sight.” 

You wanted to tell Sirius that this was a horribly reckless idea but didn’t. Judging from the expression on his face, he wouldn't want to hear it anyway. You could only hope that this wouldn’t be some horrible disaster that would wreck Sirius for a long time. 

“YOU’RE WHAT?”

James yelled as he followed Sirius through the house. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This had to be the most insane idea ever! 

“I may be able to get some information out of them. We need a win on our side.” 

Sirius said calmly as he fiddled with the tie that he put on. James had stopped walking and was looking at his best friend as if he had gone totally insane. 

“Sirius, you can’t go around those people. They’re insane! Like off the rails coo coo clock insane and you're taking your fiance and baby around them. What if they try to hurt Y/n or Demi?” 

Sirius stopped walking and turned to his best friend. 

“I’ll kill them. James, please, just go with me on this.” 

James took off his glasses and rubbed his face in frustration. 

“Sirius, I’m sorry but I am having a hard time here. The last time that we had anything to do with those people it resulted in you showing up at my doorstep half dead.” 

You, meanwhile, at the kitchen door in case Sirius lost his temper. James had mentioned several times that Sirius had unfortunately inherited his short fuse from his mother and you were about to have ringside tickets to see this in person. You knew that Sirius wouldn’t hurt James in the slightest, however, you could calm him if things went too far. 

“James, just let it be.”

James sighed. 

“I suppose that Y/n and I will be here to pick up the pieces once this all goes to hell. Have a good time.” 

James gave you a sympathetic smile before walking to the kitchen door. He stopped and looked down at you

“If things get worse, call me. I’ll be there in an instant.”

You nodded as James put a hand on your shoulder then went to join Remus in the kitchen. It didn’t take you being Remus Lupin’s sister to know that he wasn’t happy.

“Ready?”

Sirius’ voice pulled you from your thoughts. Had the situation not been so tense he would have made a witty comment about how amazing you looked in the black vintage cocktail dress that you were wearing. Tonight, however, he didn’t have it in him. 

You only nodded as Remus stepped out and handed you Demelza. The poor baby had seemed to pick up on her father’s sullen mood. She looked between Sirius and yourself clearly observing the situation. 

“It's alright, sweetheart. Daddy’s fine.”

You whispered, gently as you looked at the baby with a smile. She was dressed in sharp contrast to her parents. You had put her in a simple light blue dress that looked lively. Sirius and yourself looked like the two of you were going to a funeral.

“Doesn’t she look pretty?”

You whispered to Sirius; hoping the subject of his daughter would liven him up some. Sirius’ grey eyes flickered to Demelza. 

“Yes.” 

You remained silent the whole way to the Black’s home. Sirius was in no mood for talking. The expression on his face alone made your heart ache. This is what his face would look like all the time had he remained with his family. You would have killed for one of his dazzling smiles at the moment. 

Standing on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place, neither of you moved to knock on the door. You looked around the neighborhood quietly before turning to your fiance. Sirius was staring at the door blankly. 

“What do you suppose they are doing in there?” 

You whispered. Sirius glanced over at you. 

“Probably sacrificing a chicken to the dark lord.” 

“Sirius!” 

You snapped. He gave you an innocent shrug. 

“You asked.” 

He muttered. Taking a breath, you knew that all of this was a bad idea! The two of you needed to leave! There was no business the two of you needed to know that lurked in this home’s dark hallways. 

“Sirius, please. Let's just go. This is madness. You’re not yourself. We made the decision a long time ago not to do something like this.” 

“We’re already here, Y/n. She will come after us like a damned bloodhound if we don’t.” 

Sirius reached out and finally knocked. 

Your heart pounded as the next few moments passed in silence. When the door unlocked, you were half tempted to grab Sirius’ hand and apparate the hell out of there. 

“Don’t.”

Sirius said sharply as if he was reading your mind. The door opened to reveal one of the meanest ugliest house elf that you had ever seen in your life. His squashed face turned into a cold sneer upon seeing Sirius. 

“Master Sirius has returned. Kreacher knew that you would come crawling back.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes. This elf was the last thing that he really wanted to deal with at the moment. 

“I don’t know about crawling back.” 

Sirius muttered as Walburga and Orion Black stepped into the room. One look at her made Sirius want to turn and run. He quickly took the baby out of your arms. If his mother tried anything sneaky, she would have another thing coming.

Walburga’s eyes immediately went to Demelza. She was relieved to see that the little girl looked like their family. 

“You two actually came. We figured that you would conveniently forget.”

Walburga said, seeming almost bored. Sirius wanted to say something snarky but decided not to. He glanced over to you and immediately felt guilty. You looked terrified. Sirius internally wondered what the hell he was thinking? He was putting his lover and daughter in danger to see exactly what his parents were up to. 

“So is this her?”

Orion’s voice broke his son’s thoughts. Sirius focused his attention on Demelza. The baby was looking in between her parents and grandparents before shoving her face in his shoulder. 

_Babies can sense evil._

Sirius internally smiled at the thought. 

“Yes. This is your granddaughter Demelza.”

Orion nodded. 

“She’s a pretty girl. Come, dinner should be ready.” 

When Sirius held his hand out for you, you immediately grabbed it. You looked around the house quietly. Everything about it reeked of depression and desolate darkness. There was no wonder that Sirius wanted to run away and Regulus went around the twist. 

What seemed to bother you even more was the lack of any hint of Sirius’ existence. Part of you had always hoped that Sirius was in some way exaggerating his parent’s actions of disownment. From where you stood, you could see Sirius’ name being blown off of the family tapestry. You swallowed feeling slightly light headed. 

“Alright?”

Sirius’ voice pulled you from your thoughts. He looked down at you sympathetically as you nodded. 

Walburga meanwhile, watched as the two of you whispered quietly. Sirius was the first to step away as he pulled out a chair for you. As much as she wanted to be prideful that her eldest son had apparently turned out halfway decent, however, her pride wouldn’t let her. 

She let her attention drift toward you. You were a pretty girl; she had to give you that. She could see how you looked at Sirius with love in your eyes. Cute...Walburga could not, however, excuse the fact that you were a half blood and the sister of a werewolf. You had given her a grandchild and that was enough for Walburga. If she got her way, she would make sure that the two of you would be broken up sooner rather than later. The same thing would have happened if you had ended up with Regulus. 

The front door opening and closing pulled Walburga out of her cruel thoughts. Regulus stepped into the dinning room with a curt nod. 

“Darling, I was wondering when you would get here.”

Walburga said, putting extra emphasis on the word darling. She would never let Sirius forget that he was not her favorite. 

“My apologies, mum.” 

Regulus glanced at you before quickly looking at. He had met Sirius’ scowl and knew that he better keep things polite. His brother didn’t look like he was ready to play friendly games.

Orion had finally decided to pay attention. 

“So what is your name?”

You looked up from Demelza who you had been keeping yourself busy with. 

“Y/n Lupin.” 

Orion frowned. 

“Lupin. That name sounds familiar.” 

You had made a silent promise to yourself that you wouldn’t let Walburga or Orion see how nervous you were. They wouldn't see you panic. 

“Her brother is one of my best friends.” 

Sirius said, quickly. Orion gave his son a disapproving scowl. 

“She can answer for herself. How old are you?”

“!8” 

You said, softly. Walburga glanced at Regulus, who was looking down at his plate. There was rage in his eyes that his mother had identified as jealousy. Her poor sweetboy still loved the girl that his older brother had obviously stolen.

“So the same age as our Regulus. The two of you must have known each other.” 

Walburga said, her eyes not leaving Regulus who had finally looked up. Meanwhile, you nodded as Sirius’ hand slid onto your leg. 

“Yes ma’am. We did know each other.” 

You put extra emphasis on the word “did.” After the conversation with Regulus earlier in the day it was painfully obvious that you didn’t know him half as well as you had thought. 

Orion finally came back into the conversation. He wasn’t about to let the issue of your name go. 

“I don’t remember that name. Is your family pure blood.” 

“Father.” 

Sirius started but Orion, however, cut him off. 

“Let the woman speak. She’s a big girl.” 

You erased your hand on top of Sirius’. 

“I’m half blood. My mother is a muggle.” 

You internally winced at the cold expression on Orion and Walburga’s faces. Regulus sunk down in his chair as if his father was about to throw something at you.

“I see. So are the two of you married?”

Sirius had a feeling that he knew where this was going and automatically felt his temper begin to raise. 

“Not yet but we will be...soon.” 

Orion crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Soon? Next week? 3 months from now? Never? Or do you plan to just keep her as some whore who will produce illegitimate children for you?””

You could feel all of the color drain from your face at Orion’s comment. Regulus’ mouth had dropped too. The two of you locked eyes briefly. Neither dared to look at Sirius. You were waiting for Regulus to put the salad bowl in front of him on his head and wait for the world to end.

Sirius’ hand squeezed your thigh almost painfully as he tried to calm himself...however it didn’t work. 

He stood up quickly; letting the chair that he was in fall to the floor.   
“That’s it. I was a fool to think that you lot had changed. You will not talk to her like that! I won’t allow it. Come on, love. Looks like happy family time is over.” 

Sirius reached down and pulled you to your feet. You winced as he practically pulled you along with him. 

“Sirius, please.”

You whimpered. Sirius quickly realized that his hellish temper was quickly getting out of control and gently returned you to your feet with a quiet sorry. His mother and father were after the two of you like rabid dogs. 

“Sirius, if you leave now then you will be disowned again. This is your chance to fix the wrongs you cause as a teenanger.” 

Sirius turned back to you with apologetic eyes. 

“Love, take the baby and wait for me outside.” 

“Sirius, I…”

He put a hand on the side of your face before kissing you gently. 

“Everything is just fine. Just wait outside, please” 

You reluctantly nodded as Sirius kissed Demelza’s now messy curls. The last thing that you wanted to do was leave him with these people but it seemed that you didn’t have a choice. 

When the door closed behind you, everything was suddenly very quiet. You wrapped Demelza tightly in her blanket. Since the sun had gone down, it had become very chilly outside. 

“Everything is fine, sweetheart.” 

You said softly to the baby. It was more for you than Demelza. She, afterall, had no idea what in the world was going on. 

After a few moments, Sirius stepped out. He looked up at you with a nod before holding out his arm. 

“Come on.” 

Sirius was silent the whole way back to James and Lily’s. Just looking at the expression on his face told you not to ask questions. 

James and Remus looked up the moment that the two of you stepped in. Sirius quickly walked up the stairs and closed the bedroom door behind him. James stood and looked after his best friend before turning to you.

“I take it things didn’t go well.” 

You snorted. 

“That is putting things lightly.” 

Remus stood and held out his arms for Demelza. 

“I’ll take care of her. You go deal with him.” 

Demelza eagerly went to Remus. You were relieved that she quickly took to her uncle as if he had been with her from day one. 

“Thanks, guys.” 

You said softly before walking up the stairs 

Sirius stood by the window with a cigarette in one hand while looking out furiously. You looked at your fiance and took a breath before speaking. 

“You haven’t done that since Demi was born.” 

“Please don’t start with me, Y/n.” 

Sirius snapped, not even bothering to look at you. Deciding to pick and choose your battles, you slowly stepped out of your high heels. 

“We are all worried about you. James is ready to go downtown and kick your father’s ass and Remus is making mental notes on where to visit during the next full moon.” 

Sirius laughed. He wasn’t surprised by that comment. 

“If they wouldn’t get locked up in prison, I wouldn't complain too much.” 

You swallowed. 

“Sirius, whatever they said to you...none of it's true and I really don’t care about what they said to me. Opinions are like assholes.” 

“You didn’t deserve it though.” 

Sirius said, sadly. He tossed the cigarette out the window before turning to look at you. The soul sucking guilt hit him like a sack of rocks to the stomach. If only his parents knew how wonderful you were; they wouldn't be calling you a whore.

You shrugged. 

“Like I said, love, their opinions mean nothing to me.”

You stepped closer to Sirius and began unbuttoning the dress shirt that he had on. 

“What are you doing?”

He asked softly. Your green eyes rolled up to his face. 

“I’m getting you naked. You’re going to make rough angry love to me then we are going to go to sleep and pretend this day didn’t happen.” 

Sirius smirked. 

“You want me to make rough angry love to you?”

You nodded and reached behind you to unzip the dress. When the fabric hit the floor, you kicked it in another direction before laying back on the bed. 

“Come here...come get what's yours.” 

Sirius didn’t need anymore encouragement. He quickly kicked the pants he was wearing on the floor. Angry sex didn’t sound too bad aftreall. 

You gasped as Sirius slammed in. He roughly yanked you thigh over his hip and set up a steady angry pace. You closed your eyes enjoying everything that he had to give you. Angry sex whenever one of you suffered a inconvince in your life was always a go to solution for comfort. 

“Sirius, I can’t….”

He growled against your neck. 

“Come already woman! I can’t wait!” 

It took one more deep thrust to have you spiraling out of control.

When you could think straight, you slowly sat up enough to press a kiss to Sirius’ cheek. When he didn’t smile or kiss you back; you knew that he was still upset. You quickly took your place beside him and snuggled against his chest. 

“Was it not good for you?”

“Check between your legs and you’ll have your answer.” 

Sirius said coldly. The response was a little shocking. You knew damn well he came inside of you but that didn’t make sex “good.”

“Okay....good night then.” 

You quickly turned on your opposite side. Sirius, meanwhile, looked at you back. He was immediately ashamed of his behavior. It wasn’t your fault that his parents emotionally wrecked him again. You were just trying to be a good lover. 

“Fuck it.” 

Sirius muttered before getting out of bed and pulling on his abandoned pants. He needed air and being this close to you, upset over him, was more than Sirius could handle at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

James looked up when Sirius stormed down the stairs looking ready to burn the world down. He quickly jumped up to go into best-friend mode. 

“You look like you could use a drink.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. He could use a lot of drinks! If he wouldn’t die from alcohol poisoning, downing an entire bottle of whiskey didn’t sound half bad. 

“You have no idea!”

James reached over and tossed him a shirt. 

“Let’s go out. May want to put this on though. Y/n will kill me if you get sick.”

30 minutes later,

James sat watching Sirius down shot after shot of whiskey while chain-smoking. He wasn’t going to ask Sirius what happened with his parents but this behavior wasn’t normal. 

“When did you start smoking again?”

Sirius downed another shot. 

“Tonight.”

James sighed at Sirius one-worded answers. He had a feeling that he was going to have to pry a lot more. 

“I wasn’t going to ask but what happened with your parents? I’m concerned.”

“You should be.”

Sirius said, coldly. He took a breath before looking at James. 

“They called Y/n a whore. Get this shit...they said that I could _join the family_ again but I had to abandon Y/n and take Demelza away from her. I can’t leave Y/n and I sure as hell wouldn’t take our baby from her. Demelza and I need her too much.”

James' expression darkened. Has he really heard his best friend correctly? His dislike for the Black family increased more than he thought possible. Looking at Sirius’ depressed expression made James want to go and personally fight Orion and Walburga. 

“What did you tell them?”

Sirius put out the cigarette that he was holding. His rage was also hyperfocused on Regulus. His coward of a little brother didn't even try to say anything. The little twat just sat silently the whole time like a worthless coward. 

“After I sent Y/n outside with the baby I told them they could kiss my ass and some other curse words.”

James was pleased by Sirius’ response. That was Sirius had stood up to his parents yet again. 

“Sirius, you did the right thing. I think you know that. Those quack jobs don’t deserve you in their life and you sure as hell don’t need them. As you said, they are like nuclear waste, Demi doesn’t need that.” 

Sirius’ eyes rolled back up. 

“I don’t want to be like them. I look at Demelza and am petrified that I am going to turn into my father.”

“You’re not! Mate, I have seen you with that baby and you are nothing like your father. Where is this coming from?”

James asked. 

“It's always in the back of my mind.” 

James was quiet for a moment before perking up. 

“Answer me this. Was your father there when you or Regulus was born?”

“No. He had better things to do.” 

James nodded, looking thoughtful. 

“And how did you handle Demelza’s birth?” 

Sirius’ eyes widened. He hadn’t thought about Demelza’s birth in a while. 

“It was rough for me. Y/n handled it like the goddess she is. I was scared to death of that baby. For a good two hours anytime she made a peep I almost screamed like a girl. I finally held her for a while...I’ve never loved someone like her.”

James started laughing hard. 

“You’re a great dad.” 

2 hours later…

Sirius was surprised to see you sitting at the table when he walked back in with James. He frowned at how Lily and yourself looked grim.

“Ladies, what’s going on?” 

You were the one that spoke first.

“Marlene’s dead.” 

James’ mouth dropped. 

“What?”

You stood and closed the distance between Sirius and yourself. The expression on Sirius’ face made your heart hurt. 

“Her whole family is dead. We just got word about an hour ago.” 

James put a hand over his mouth as you tried to snuggle your face against Sirius’ chest. 

“Are you sure?”

Sirius managed to ask. You nodded. 

“Dumbledore just told us.” 

“Our numbers just keep going down and down.” 

Lily replied, weakly. She hadn’t been able to speak for a few moments. The realization that your numbers were rapidly decreasing in great numbers was numbing. James, meanwhile, put down the drink that he had poured. 

“Well, that just does it. Sirius, Y/n I think that the two of you need to stay here for a while longer. We can all keep each other safe.” 

Sirius' grey eyes rolled up. 

“We’re losing enough friends.” 

He turned and walked from the room without another word. Sirius couldn’t stand being in the room any longer. He knew that he would feel guilty for leaving you this way but he needed to be alone.

The following month and a half were one of the worst that everyone had in a very long time. Sirius and yourself seemed to be having the worst of anyone. Since Marlene’s death, you watched as Sirius drifted further and further from you. He started going off on more missions leaving Demelza and yourself for longer periods of time. You tried to say it was due to everything that had happened with his parents than Marlene, however, the insecure side of you knew that he was mourning his ex-lover. 

When Sirius was home, he wasn’t really “home.” He seemed to always have his eye on getting out the door. It didn’t matter how much you begged him to stay with you the answer was always no. The romance seemed to vanish as quickly as it had begun. Sex wasn’t happening. When it did, Sirius was so quick to get himself off then pull away from you. 

“Is he gone again?”

You looked up from the book that you were reading to see Regulus in the doorway. The last time that you had seen him was the night of that ill-fated dinner. 

“Yeah. He doesn’t spend much time anymore.” 

“He’s being an idiot.” 

Regulus said as he joined you on the couch. Your green eyes rolled up to him.

“No, he isn’t. Sirius is going through a lot. Between whatever happened with your charming parents and Marlene dying…” 

Regulus rolled his eyes. Why were you so worried about Sirius and Marlene? Regulus knew the answer. You thought that Sirius was still in love with the now-dead witch and Regulus agreed with you. He couldn’t help wondering how many women one man needed. 

“Why are you always comparing yourself with Marlene? She’s a crystal and you are a diamond.” 

“Reggie…”

Regulus scooted closer. 

“You haven’t called me that in years. I miss this...us...being friends.” 

When Regulus pulled you into a kiss you didn’t know who to react. You sat awkwardly as Regulus kissed you hungrily. His tongue was on your lips rubbing gently. Regulus moaned into the kiss as he was finally getting what he wanted (for once). He let it slide that you were sitting totally motionless and not moving to kiss him back.

After a few moments, you finally snapped back into reality and was able to push him away. You jumped up and held your hands out. 

“Whoa! What are you doing? What are you thinking?!” 

Regulus leaned back before standing up with a smirk. 

“Just wanted to try something. Bye, love.” 

You shivered at how he sounded like Sirius when he said _love._ He gave you a shit-eating grin before leaving the room without another word.

The nightmare…

You wanted to scream. The nightmare you frequently had was coming true. Sirius was out there putting his life in danger and Regulus was waiting to take his place once Sirius was dead. You, unfortunately, were in the horrible place of watching your life fall apart! 

3 days later…

It was 11:00 pm when Sirius arrived home. He held a few red roses in his left hand. Sirius was feeling beyond guilty. He knew that he had been a shit excuse for a husband and father lately. As much as he wanted to tell you everything that was bothering him; he couldn’t. Talking about his feelings had never been a strong point and that wasn’t changing anytime soon.

Sirius knew that his distance had begun to take its toll on you. The night before last when he spoke to you, you sounded distant. Your voice was almost robotic as Sirius tried to question you on how you and the baby were. 

In his head, Sirius knew exactly what he wanted to say, 

_“Y/n, there is nothing wrong with you and me. I am so happy with you. You make me happy. I have this stupid grin on my face whenever I am within 8 feet of you. It's just my parents...they crushed me again. I had hopes that maybe they changed. The cold things they said about you...I can never forgive. As far as Marlene, I’m sad that she died. She didn’t deserve to go like that”_

“Are those roses for me?”

Sirius’ head snapped up to see James sitting on the couch holding a sleeping Harry. 

“Sure, mate, didn’t know that you liked flowers. I’ve come to woo you off of your feet.” 

James grinned, clearly pleased to see that his best friend’s sense of humor seemed to be returning. He was as worried as you were about Sirius. 

“Lily might be a touch offended but I won’t mind. Uh just so you know, Y/n is gone.” 

Sirius dropped the roses as eyes widened. Had he heard James right? What kind of “gone” was his friend talking about. Had you gone out with Lily or did you leave his ass?

“James...where is she?”

James gently laid Harry down before standing up. 

“Y/n and Remus’ mother died. She and Remus left the day before yesterday to go help their father.” 

“An..nd Demelza?”

Sirius choked out. He knew the crazy in his mind was going into overdrive and there was no stopping it. What if he had lost the two of you? There was no way that Sirius would be able to go forward without his wife and child. 

James’ tone softened. 

“With her mother. Sirius, she didn’t leave you. We can go catch up with them tomorrow. I told Y/n that I would let you know. Now go get some rest and tomorrow you can go fix everything.”


	6. Chapter 6

Arriving at your parents the next morning Sirius was a bundle of nerves. He knew that you didn’t actually leave him but coming home to James saying that you were gone sent the crazy in Sirius’ mind into overdrive. 

“Mate, calm down would you?” 

James snapped trying to keep up with his best friend. Sirius looked downright mad. He didn’t even look like the cool, calm, collected guy that he was 95% of the time. James wasn’t even sure if his friend had brushed his hair. 

Sirius sighed in relief when he saw Remus laying on a blanket with Demelza. Remus lay on his stomach nudging little squishy farm animals to his niece. The expression of pure bliss on Remus Lupin’s face was enough to somewhat calm Sirius down. He watched with a smile as Demelza held each animal up to her uncle’s mouth for kisses before putting the animals in a little box. 

Sirius’ attention went to the older man who was sitting in a lawn chair. This had to be your father and he was watching every move that Sirius made. It was at that moment that Sirius knew that Lyall Lupin didn’t like him. Sirius wasn’t surprised either. He had seen that look of loathing on many father’s faces when he was brought home by a girl that he was dating. Sirius didn’t expect your father to be any different. 

Since Demelza’s birth, Sirius was a bit more understanding of the look. He would probably be the same way if some boy like him showed up wanting to date his baby (or would he be more sympathetic as he was that boy?) Sirius would have to revisit that thought later. 

The moment that you stepped on the porch, Sirius’ attention was locked on you. You looked exhausted. Sirius hated seeing you cry; in fact, he panicked if you cried. Here you stood with red puffy eyes indicating that you had been crying and it made Sirius even more on edge. 

_“Please, love. Give me a smile...anything to show me that you’re still mine.”_

Sirius thought miserably. 

Meanwhile, you were totally shocked to see your fiance standing there. He looked completely disheveled. Not that you were complaining one bit seeing him standing there in those tight black jeans. 

You bit your lip as his eyes briefly flickered to Demelza before turning back to you with that sultry look. 

_“Daddy’s home.”_

You thought with your knees beginning to tremble in excitement. It took all you had not run to him and dive in his arms. 

“Hi, love.”

He said, softly. Even though you were still a bit put out with how he had been over the past month and a half; you were even happier to see him. It had been one hell of a day and a half. You had lost your mother and wasn’t sure what was happening with your relationship. Now here stood the one person that you needed the most. 

You stood a moment longer before closing the gap between the two of you and threw your arms around Sirius’ shoulders. His lips were on yours; kissing you hungrily. Sirius didn’t give two shits that your father was standing there watching the two of you snog like horny teenagers. 

Sirius was the first to break the kiss. He nuzzled his nose against your breathing in your sweet rosewater scent. 

“Have I ever told you how lovely you are?” 

He asked with a smile. You pressed a few more chaste kisses to his chin. 

“Only 20 times a day.” 

Sirius’ happy expression quickly calmed down as he remembered the situation at hand. 

“Are you alright?” 

You nodded. 

“How about you?” 

Sirius’ grasp on your body didn’t ease. He knew that he needed to calm down but he couldn’t. The physical contact was everything that he needed.

“I am now.” 

Remus, who had finally gotten sick of all the kissing, walked over and put Demelza in Sirius’ arms.

“Precious who is this?”

Demelza wrapped her hand in her father’s shirt before grinning. 

“Dada.” 

You couldn’t help smiling at the expression on Sirius’ face. It was the same expression that he had when you agreed to marry him.

“When did this happen? 

Remus glanced down at his watch. 

“About five minutes before you got here. We were looking at some of our old school pictures. She picked you out right away and said dada.” 

Sirius was beyond happy with everything at the moment. His depression from the night before was only a fleeting memory. He snuggled his face against Demelza’s head to simply enjoy the moment. The baby smelt just like you and it was soothing. The two of you could always fix whatever crap storm that life happened to throw his way.

“So you’re the boyfriend?”  
Sirius’ head snapped up as Lyall finally spoke. He already didn’t like the tone that the older man had. Sirius gently adjusted Demelza in his arms before turning his attention back to your father. 

“I am Y/n’s fiance, actually.” 

Both Remus and yourself winced at Sirius’ tone. He was quickly taking on his “I’m Sirius Black and will make your life miserable if you fuck with me” attitude. James meanwhile, was giving his best friend a proud smile. You knew that this was about to be a shit show in the making! 

Lyall narrowed his eyes on the boy in front of him. Sirius Black was literally the nightmare of any father! Lyall was under the impression that his daughter was a “good girl.” He never expected her to fall for some tall dark handsome kid with long hair that looked like he drove motorcycles and behaved wildly. 

“I see. What did you do, other than getting her pregnant, to fall for you?” 

“Dad!”

You snapped. Sirius wrapped his left hand around yours. He gently squeezed your hand signaling it was okay. Your father was going to have to say a lot worse than that to get him feeling feisty. 

“With all due respect, Mr. Lupin, let me tell you something about your daughter. Y/n doesn’t do a damn thing that she doesn’t want to. I may not be a dream son-in-law material but I’m not going anywhere. Y/n and Demi are mine. You may not like me and we’ll just have to find some way to deal with that. That’s how it's going to be.” 

Sirius turned to look at James for some kind of approval. James’ mouth was hanging open as Sirius mouthed _“what the fuck did I just do?”_

Both Remus and yourself were totally dumbfounded by Sirius’ sassy but totally in character comment. Your father, meanwhile, kept his gaze locked on Sirius before nodding. 

“Very well.” 

You had a feeling that your father was pleased by Sirius’ comment but was too stubborn to say it. He took a breath before speaking again. 

“I have to run to the church to finalize some plans for the funeral tomorrow.” 

“Do you want me to come with you?”

You quickly asked. Lyall shook his head. 

“No, darling. I’ll be fine on my own.”

When your father was gone James took Demelza from Sirius and motioned to the house. 

“The two of you have some talking to do. Remus and I will keep an eye on precious.”

Walking into your old bedroom, Sirius looked around and was surprised that it was everything that he had imagined. Light pretty colors and soft blankets covered the bed. His eyes went to the old photos that Remus must have been talking about. 

“Merlin, that seems like so long ago.” 

He said, softly. You wrapped your arms around him from behind and snuggled your face into Sirius’ back.

“It really hasn’t been that long.” 

Sirius smirked as he brought your hand up to his mouth and gently kissed each finger.

“I was so in love with you then.” 

You snorted. 

“You hated me. I was Remus’ little sister that wouldn’t leave the boys alone. James was always saying that you had a chronic asshole disease.” 

Sirius chuckled before turning and pulling you back against him. 

“I didn’t hate you. I was afraid that you were going to get hurt with all of the stupid shit that we were doing. Y/n, I need to apologize for the past month. I’ve been a shit excuse of a fiance. After that visit to my parents, I just haven’t been able to get straight….at least not until today. “ 

“What happened that day?”

You asked before reaching out to try to tame Sirius’ messy hair. He quickly reached up and grabbed your hand and went back to kissing it. Grey eyes rolled to your green ones as Sirius started suggestively sucking each fingertip. 

You bit your lip feeling your body beginning to go crazy. 

“Sirius, please.” 

He kept his eyes on your face before playfully tugging you onto the bed. Throwing a leg over you, Sirius propped himself up on his arms to look down at you. 

“How about I just make you wet instead?”

Normally you would fight and demand that he talked to you. At the moment, however, you wanted physical attention as much as Sirius did.

“I already am.”

You said with a smirk as Sirius' hand slid up your dress. He snagged your knickers with one hand and yanked them down enough to get his hand inside. You gasped as two fingers pushed inside. 

“You’re soaking, love. I could push right in. What do you say, sweetheart? Want me to make love to you?”

You nodded, frantically. 

“Dumb question, Sirius.” 

He quickly stood up and started tugging his belt off as you pulled your dress up to your stomach. As much as you wanted to get completely naked and roll around in the bed; you knew that there wasn’t enough time. 

“I’m going to make you feel good, love.” 

Sirius said, biting his lip. The moment that he called you love you froze suddenly remembering what happened with Regulus. You quickly sat up making Sirius freeze his movements of getting out of his pants. 

“Sirius, I need to talk to you about something.” 

Sirius frowned. 

“I’m kind of hard and ready to have my way with you.” 

You felt the tears beginning to build. 

“You may never want to touch me again.” 

Sirius froze. 

“What the hell are you talking about? I am always going to want to touch you.” 

He quickly sat down feeling suddenly worried. You sobbed for a few minutes before meeting Sirius’ worried face. 

“Love, what is it? Are you pregnant again?”

You shook your head but kind of wished that was the problem. It would be easier to tell Sirius that you were knocked up for a second time than telling him another man had kissed you.

“No. Please don’t get mad at me. The day before you got back from your last mission...Regulus kissed me. He kissed me like you kiss you. I didn’t kiss him back or even want him to. We were just talking then the next thing I knew he was kissing.” 

Sirius was frozen. He couldn’t move for a moment as he stared at your lips...those beautiful lips that he loved so much. The lips that belonged to him were kissed by someone else. 

“I’ll kill him.” 

Sirius said casually before jumping up and starting to pull his belt back on. You quickly stood up and put your hands on his. 

“Baby, please don't! You are going to get put in prison!”

“I’ll feel okay about it.” 

Sirius snapped, seeing red. 

“What about Demelza and I? Before you go out there acting like some hot-headed man will you think about your family? I told you because I didn’t want it to be a secret. We aren’t supposed to have those.”

Sirius stopped his rage preparations before turning to look at you. One arm reached out and pulled your body back to his. 

“You’re mine.” 

His lips crashed against yours before pushing you back onto the bed. You didn’t object to the hungry kisses as Sirius pushed your dress up again. 

“Yes, all yours.”

You muttered, enjoying the heat of the moment. Sirius yanked your legs apart wanting to get as close as he could to you. Regulus wasn’t about to get what was his. If his brother thought that kissing you was a good idea...the brat had another thing coming! 

An hour later, you lay across Sirius' chest completely spent. You smiled at the proud expression on his face as he took a hit on the cigarette in his left hand. 

“You’re going to knock the shit out of Regulus aren’t you?”

Sirius smirked before raising an eyebrow. 

“You’ll see what I do.” 

You slowly sat up enough to lay in the bed beside him. 

“Don’t do anything stupid...he isn’t worth it.” 

Sirius leaned down and kissed your forehead. 

“Go to sleep, sweetheart.” 

“Sirius.”

He sighed before leaning down for another kiss. This time his lips were on yours.

“I’m just going to make his life miserable; which you know that I can. I am not going to do anything that could take me away from you or our baby. Now get some rest, you're exhausted. I’ll be right back. I’m going to go check on the baby.”

Half an hour later, Sirius sat outside with James, Remus, and Peter who had just shown up. Demelza lay against Sirius’ chest sleeping. James looked up at his friend, who seemed annoyed and happy at the same time. 

“So how do you think it will be with Y/n’s father?”

Sirius leaned back in his chair to put a leg on the table in front of him. 

“If I can just get over this issue with him; I would be good

James chuckled. 

“The one where he thinks that you're the beast from hell out to ruin his innocent daughter?

Sirius grinned. He ignored the expression of annoyance on Remus’ face. It was the same one that his father wore earlier. 

“That’s the one. Hate to tell him this but his daughter isn’t so innocent. I almost told him that there are days when I wake up dehydrated because of Y/n.”

James laughed hard. That explained so much! 

“I knew Y/n was wild. The quiet ones are always the kinkiest.”

Remus finally held a hand up in desperation.

“ Please stop! My question is what are you going to do when Demelza brings home some bad boy with long hair who rides motorcycles and has been with more women than you have fingers and toes?”

Sirius turned his dark expression to his friend before looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms. 

“You made your point. Wait, you're her uncle. What are you going to do?”

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment before looking almost depressed. 

“Shut up.”

James meanwhile, was laughing so hard that he could barely breathe.

“This has been beautiful. So are you going to tell us why you are so on edge? You just got laid and you’re ready to snap someone’s head off.” 

Sirius leaned back with an overdramatic sigh.

“Regulus kissed Y/n while I was away, look, I haven’t told you all about this. Y/n has been having these nightmares where I’m dead and she’s been forced to marry Regulus. It's getting pretty bad. That’s why I am the biggest ass because of how I have been acting.” 

Remus shook his head. 

“She won’t be marrying Regulus as long as I’m alive.”

Sirius’ grey eyes focused on his friend sadly.

“Well, you’re dead too so don’t go getting excited.” 

Remus’ annoyed expression turned to depression. James meanwhile, put his hands on his knees. 

“Time to make Regulus cry.”


End file.
